Trophy Library (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)
Trophies (フィギュア, Figure) are collectible items found in the actual Super Smash Bros. series, starting from Super Smash Bros. Melee and returns in Super ARC Bros. Brawl. Trophies represent various characters, items, and other elements from the many types of media (video games, television-shows, movies, the Internet etc.) They range from well-known to obscure, including some that were released in one specific country (ex. Sweden). Collecting them is optional, and does not affect the gameplay of the other modes. SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! SakuraiTrophyHoard.jpg|The Trophy Hoard mode in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, which shows all trophies the player has unlocked. WiiUTrophyShop.jpg|The Trophy Shop is Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. SSB4UTrophyNightmare.png|And example of a trophy of the Nightmare from Metroid: Other M. Trophies can be obtained by the following means: * Can appear during a match as long as at least one item is turned on. * Can be obtained in Trophy Rush by breaking a trophy block. * Can be purchased from the Trophy Shop. * Clearing Classic Mode will unlock a trophy of the player's character. * Clearing All-Star Mode will unlock a Final Smash trophy of the player's character. * In All-Star Mode, trophies can appear in the rest area after certain rounds. * Like in previous games, they can appear in the Home-Run Contest if the sandbag can hit it. * Clearing trophies can be unlocked by clearing certain tasks within the game. 'Trophy List' The total amount of Trophies in Super ARC Bros. Brawl is 1040! 'Super ARC Bros. Brawl' Characters # Harmonica # Rainbow Power Harmonica # Chocolate Chip # Winter Blizzard # Snow Cloak # Uffe the Ghost # Night Terror # Paladin Light # Artificial Rapeface Computer # Sonny the Sloth Misc. # Babality #1 (Fluffle Puff, Button Mash, The Miz, Arthur - King of the Britons, The Zonz, Harry Potter, Derpy Hooves, Eric Sykes, PSY, Kamikirimusi) # Babality #2 (Vinyl Scratch, Harmonica, Pen, Dr. Facilier, Dr. Manhattan, Cookie Monster, Rémi Gaillard, Myotismon, Fiolina Germi, Scrooge McDuck) # Babality #3 (Q, Rorschach, Shrek, Catbug, Mai Minakami, Ultimate Spider-Man, Cheese Sandwich, Achmed Frollo, George of the Jungle, Yuuko Aioi) # Babality #4 (Sailor Mercury, Peashooter, Jar Jar Binks, Emmet Brickowski, Wallow, Wander, Tintin, Rainbow Dash EQG, Mikasa Ackerman, Lord Voldemort) # Babality #5 (The Flat Man, Toph Beifong, Thirty/Thirty, Wheelchair Guy, Earth's Mightiest Hawkeye, Puss in Boots, Sash Lilac, Syndrome, Bruce Lee, Xion) # Babality #6 (Iroha, Jason Voorhees, Predator, Elphelt Valentine, Rexxar, Dödis, Tanya, Master HiSing, Probe Ike Newton, TyrantitarTube) # Babality #7 (Freud Stream, Asuka, Xemnas, Medaka Kurokami, Michael Bay, Brightwing, WageGannon6) 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' # Derpy Hooves # Epic Rage Time # Vinyl Scratch # BASE CANNON!! # Cheese Sandwich # Party Howitzer # Button Mash # Harmony Craft Portal # Twilight Sparkle # Applejack # Fluttershy # Pinkie Pie # Rainbow Dash # Rarity # Spike # The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) # Diamond Tiara # Discord # Princess Celestia # Princess Luna # Bulk Biceps # Coco Pommel # Lyra Heartstrings # Bon Bon # Octavia Melody # Dr. Whooves # Tootsie Flute (Liza Doolots) # Starlight Glimmer # King Sombra # Queen Chrysalis # Lord Tirek # Twilight's Kingdom 'DuckTales' # Scrooge McDuck # Diamond Eruption # Lunchpad McQuack # Huey, Dewey, and Louie # Webby Vanderquack # Betina Beakly # Gyro Gearloose # Fenton Crackshell # Gizmoduck # Bubba the Cave Duck # Beagle Boys # Magica De Spell # Flintheart Glomgold # Merlock the Magician # Count Dracula Duck # Number One Dime # Scrooge's Money Bin 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' # Toph Beifong # Earth Storm Wave # Aang # Katara # Sokka # Zuko # Iroh # Azula # Mai # Ty Lee # The Boulder # Fire Nation Man # Xin Fu # Appa # Momo # Hundun # Omashu 'BraveStarr' # Thirty/Thirty # Mountain Breaker # Thirty/Thirty (Quadrupled) # Marshal Bravestarr # Deputy Fuzz # Judge J.B. McBride # Shaman # Handlebar # Billy-Bob # Diamondback # Tex Hex # Outlaw Skuzz # Thunder-Stick # Cactus Head 'Sesame Street' # Cookie Monster # Share it maybe... # Kermit the Frog # Ernie # Bert # Big Bird # Count von Count # Oscar the Grouch # Elmo # Grover # Telly Monster 'Wander over Yonder' # Wander # Sylvia Beat Down # Sylvia # Emperor Awesome # King Draykor # Beeza # Thrax # Sir Brad Starlight # Commander Peepers # Lord Hater # The Box 'Digimon Adventure' # Myotismon # VenomMyotismon # Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon # Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon # Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon # Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon # Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon # Joe Kido & Gomamon # Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon # Kari Kamiya & Gatomon # Salamon # Omnimon # Gennai # Megadramon # Etemon # MetalSeadramon # Machinedramon # Puppetmon # Piedmon # Apocalymon 'Nichijou: My Ordinary Life' # Yuuko Aioi # Pumpkin Slam of the Great Tiger # Mai Minakami # Red Light, Green Light # Mio Naganohara # Hakase # Nano Shinonome # Sakamoto # Misato Tachibana # Manabu Takasaki # Principal Shinonome # Deer 'Sailor Moon' # Sailor Mercury # Mercury Aqua Rhapsody # Sailor Moon # Sailor Mars # Sailor Jupiter # Sailor Venus # Sailor Saturn # Sailor Chibi Moon # Artemis # Tuxedo Mask # Diana # Wiseman 'Attack on Titan' # Mikasa Ackerman # Attack of the Titan! # Eren Yeager (Human) # Armin Arlert # Levi Ackerman # Hange Zoë # Sasha Blouse # Annie Leonhart (Human) # Eren Yeager (Titan) # Annie Leonhart (Titan) # The Admiral Titan # The Colossal Titan 'Medaka Box' # Medaka Kurokami # War God Mode # Kujira Kurokami # Maguro Kurokami # Zenkichi Hitoyoshi # Kouki Akune # Mogana Kikaijima # Shigusa Takachiho 'The LEGO Movie' # Emmet Brickowski # Emmet Mech # Wyldstyle # LEGO Batman # Benny # Uni-Kitty # Vitruvius # Captain Metalbeard # Good Cop/Bad Cop # President Business # Double-Decker Couch # DUPLO Aliens # General Mayhem # Rex 'The Princess and the Frog' # Dr. Facilier # Friends from the Other Side # Tiana # Tiana (Frog) # Prince Naveen # Prince Naveen (Frog) # James # Eudora # Mama Odie # Ray # Louis # Lawrence # Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff # Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff 'The Incredibles' # Syndrome # Omnidroid v.10 # Mr. Incredible # Mrs. Incredible # Violet # Dash # Jack-Jack # Frozone 'Star Wars' # Jar Jar Binks # A Tank's Turning Point # Qui-Gon Jinn # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Luke Skywalker # R2-D2 # Yoda # Sebulba # Boss Rugor Nass # Stormtroopers # Anakin Skywalker (Child) # Padmé Amidala # Darth Maul # General Grevious # Darth Vader # Sith Lord # Droidekas # The Blue Elephant # AT-AT # Starkiller # Sando Aqua Monster 'George of the Jungle' # George of the Jungle # The Biggest Swing in Jungle History # Ursula Stanhope # Ape # Shep # Tookie Tookie Bird # Little Monkey # The Lion # Mr. Kwame # N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto # Lyle Van de Groot # Max and Thor 'Harry Potter' # Harry Potter # Expecto Patronum # Lord Voldemort # Cruciatus Curse # Hedwig # Nimbus 2000 # Ronald Bilius Weasley # Hermione Jean Granger # Rubeus Hagrid # Sirius Black # Dobby # Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore # Minerva McGonagall # Severus Snape # Lucius Malfoy # Hungarian Horntail # The Dark Mark # Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 'Star Trek' # Q # Prepare to face the Borg # Jean-Luc Picard # Spock # Data # Wolf # William T. Riker # Amanda # The Borg # Enterprise 'Friday the 13th' # Jason Voorhees # Über Jason # Pamela Voorhees # Jessica Kimble # Diana Voorhees Kimble # The Muggers 'Predator' # Predator # Ultimate Kill # Carl Weathers (George Dillon) # Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer # Anna Gonsalves # Blain Cooper 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls' # Rainbow Dash # Sonic Rock-Boom # Twilight Sparkle (EQG) # Applejack (EQG) # Fluttershy (EQG) # Pinkie Pie (EQG) # Rarity (EQG) # Spike (EQG) # Trixie Lulamoon (EQG) # Derpy Hooves (EQG) # Diamond Dogs (EQG) # Sunset Shimmer # Flash Sentry # Mystery Mint # Adagio Dazzle # Aria Blaze # Sonata Dusk # Demon Shimmer # "Science Twilight" 'Shrek' # Shrek # Ogre Fart Explosion # Puss in Boots # The Other Side of Puss # Donkey # Princess Fiona # Fiona Ogre # Kitty Softpaws # Gingerbread Man # Magic Mirror # Thelonius # Humpty Dumpty # Dragon # Lord Farquaad # Fairy Godmother # Prince Charming # Great Terror # Shrek's Swamp 'The Gods Must Be Crazy' # Master HiSing # Ancestor Assault # Xixo the Bushman # Sam # The Ancestor # The Baboon # The Ostritch # The Jerk Pilot # The Greedy Caucasians # The Witch-Doctor # The Big Grey Guy 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' # Arthur - King of the Britons # Holy Hand Grenade # Sir. Robin # The Black Knight # Knights of NI # The British Army # Killer Bunny # The Trojan Bunny # The Bridgekeeper # The Random Police-Officers # The Green Monster 'The Plank' # Eric Sykes # Somewhat Decent Driving # The Plank # Arthur Lowe # The Plank-Thieving children # The Unlucky Fellow # The Scared Dustman # The Police Officer # Model & Camera Guy # The Salty Truck Driver 'Flat World (Daniel Greaves)' # The Flat Man # 1000 Remote Clicks # The Flat Cat # The Flat Fish # The Flat Thief # The Flat Bank Owner # The Flat Police-Officer # The Flat Man (TV-World Version) # The Flat Cat (TV-World Version) # The Remote Control # Water Puddle Portal # Cat from Commercial 'Alien Planet' # Probe Ike Newton # The Eosapiens Arrive # Probe Leo # Probe Balboa # Mini Probes # Eosapien # Emperor Sea Strider # Gyrosprinter # Bladderhorn # Arrowtounge # Unth # Groveback # Skewer # Dagger Wrist # Von Braun 'Happy Days' # The Fonz # Fonzie does an Elvis # Richie Cunningham # Howard "Mr. C" Cunningham # Joanie Cunningham # Marion Cunningham # Al Delvecchio # Mork # Tom Hanks (The Karate Guy) # Happy Diner 'Marvel Comics' Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes # Hawkeye # Avenger Air Scooter # Earth's Mightiest Iron Man # Earth's Mightiest Hulk # Earth's Mightiest Captain America # Earth's Mightiest Thor Odinson # Earth's Mightiest Hank Pym # Earth's Mightiest Wasp # Earth's Mightiest Miss Marvel # Earth's Mightiest Vision # Earth's Mightiest Ultron # Earth's Mightiest Whirlwind # Earth's Mightiest Avengers Mansion # Earth's Mightiest S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier Ultimate Spider-Man # Spider-Man # MASSIVE MORALITY KO! # Ultimate Peter Parker # Ultimate Aunt May # Ultimate May Jane Watson # Ultimate Nova # Ultimate Agent Venom # Ultimate Vulture # Ultimate Taskmaster # Ultimate Green Goblin Misc. # Deadpool (Marvel - New Mutants #98) # J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man (2002 Movie)) # Sentinel COTA-94 (X-Men: Children of the Atom) # The Guardians of the Galaxy (Gaurdians of the Galaxy) # Dr. Doom (Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Assist Me!) # Mag-Fuckin-Neto (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) # Thanos (Marvel - Iron Man #55) 'Watchmen' # Rorschach # Rage # Dr. Manhattan # Multiplication Doppelgängers # Nite Owl II # Silk Spectre II # The Comedian # Ozymandias # Janey Slater # Hooded Justice # Sally Jupiter # Underboss # Alien Monster # Watchmen Ship # Manhattan Mars Clock 'The Adventures of Tintin' # Tintin # Help from Thomson and Thompson # Snowy # Captain Archibald Haddock # Thomson and Thompson # Professor Cuthbert Calculus # Bianca Castafiore # Roberto Rastapopoulos 'Kingdom Hearts' # Xion # Final Limit Break # Xemnas # Ethereal Rain of Judgement # Roxas # Axel # Sora # Riku # Kairi # Terra # Ventus # Aqua # King Mickey # Donald Duck # Goofy # Pete # Heartless # Xigbar # Ansem, Seeker of Darkness # Master Xehanort # Kurt Zisa # Lingering Will 'Soul Calibur' # Kamikirimusi # Oni Wave Crusher # Soul Calibur # Soul Edge # Aeon Calcos # Siegfried Schtauffen # Nightmare # Isabella "Ivy" Valentine # Heishiro Mitsurugi # Astaroth # Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) # Sophitia Alexandra # Algol # Pyrrha Alexandra # Pyrrha Omega # Elysium # Lord Geo Dampierre 'Mortal Kombat' # Tanya # Air Up and Over # Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) # Scorpion # Sonya Blade # Johnny Cage # Raiden # Goro # Mileena # Shao Kahn # Kurtis Stryker # Shinnok # Kenshi # Onaga # Blaze # Cyber Sub-Zero # Cassie Cage # Takashi Takeda # Kotal Kahn # Blanche 'Guilty Gear' # Elphelt Valentine # Magnum Wedding # Sol Badguy # Ky Kiske # Millia Rage # Zato-1/Eddie # May # Potemkin # Chipp Zanuff # Venom # Axl Low # I-No # Faust # Dizzy # Baiken # Jam Kuradoberi # Ramlethal Valentine # Leo Whitefang 'Samurai Shodown' # Iroha # Fan-Service Beat Down # Nakoruru # Mamahaha # Rimururu # Mina Majikina # Chample # Earthquake # Shiro Tokisada Amakusa # "The theif that drops items" 'Senran Kagura' # Asuka # Toad Summon # Homura # Katsuragi # Ikaruga # Hibari # Yumi # Hikage # Hanzō # Gessen Academy 'Metal Slug' # Fiolina Germi # Slug Gunner # Marco Rossi # Tarma Roving # Eri Kasamoto # Nadia Cassel # Trevor Spacey # Metal Slug # Camel Slug # Hyakutaro Ichimonji # Rumi Aikawa # Rebel Army Soldiers # General Donald Morden # Allen O'Neil # Iron Nokana # Martians # Rootmars 'Plants vs. Zombies' # Peashooter # Cob-Cannon # Crazy Dave # Crazy Dave's Taco # Sunflower # Chomper # Potato Mine # Wall-Nut # Cactus # Gattling Pea # Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) # All-Star Zombie # Dolphin Zombie Rider # Gargantuar & Imp # Yeti Zombie # Dr. Zomboss 'Freedom Planet' # Sash Lilac # Power of Teamwork # Carol Tea # Milla Basset # Commander Torque # Spade # The Royal Magister # General Gong # Mayor Zao # Prince Dail # Neera Li # Syntax # Serpentine # Arktivus Brevon 'Happy Wheels' # Wheelchair Guy # Six Ways to Die # Segway Guy # Irresponsible Dad # Effective Shopper # Pogostick Guy # Explorer Guy # Santa Claus 'Warcraft' # Rexxar # Thunder Lizard Stampede # Brightwing # Emerald Wind # Misha # Quilbeast # Thunder Lizards # Warchief Thrall # Rokhan # Chen Stormstout # Cairne Bloodhoof # Jaina Proudmoore # Illidan Stormrage # Anub'arak # Stitches # King Arthas # Kil'jaeden the Deceiver # Deathwing the Destroyer # Leeroy Jenkins # Cho'Gall 'MLP Fandom' Fluffle Puff Tales # Fluffle Puff # Orbital Pillow Cannon # Fluffle Puff's Sister # Fluffle Puff EQG Find Yourself # Alice Goldenfeather # Comet # Gryffin Door # Herbert the Hydra # Mobius # Ace and Ice # Penumbra # Hirudo Silly Filly Studios # Snowdrop # Snowdrop's Mom # Donut Steel Seeds of Darkness # Silverlay # Holly KingSpartaX37 # Princess Twivine Sparkle # Omega Brony Others # Two Best Sisters Play (TwoSnacks) # Little Pip (Fallout Equestria) # Poniko (Japan Ponycon) # Clutterstep (A Princess' Tears) # Twilive Sparkle (Friendship is Magic LIVE) # Phantom Horn Soldier (Analysis Anarchy) # Button's Mom (Button's Adventures) 'Bravest Warriors' # Wallow # Power-Up the Disco Party # Catbug # I'M A BOMB! # Annabeth Tezuka # Danny Vasquez # Chris Kirkman # Plum # Impossibear # Paralyzed Horse # Jelly Kid 'Battle for Dream Island' # Pen # Cake at Stake # Announcer # Blocky # Bubble # Leafy # Firey # Eraser # Pencil # Snowball # Ice Cube # Spongy # Rocky # Teardrop # David 'The Frollo Show' # Achmed Frollo # Reminder of an Unfortunate Event # Yusuf Gaston # Hans Frollo # Dmitri Frollo # Wilford Octopus # Bleemo # Mako Xenomorph # Saiyan Frollo # The PITy 'Internet' Youtube Celebrities # Rémi Gaillard # Tarzan et ses amis animaux # Kangourou # PIEGUYRULZ # The Stegosaurus # Geoff Keighly (Gametrailers TV) Nintendo Youtubers Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke # TyrantitarTube # Cross of the Dark World # Peeko # Damage # Mavis # Shmurda # Pork # Guy # ABBBBK # Atem # Bianca # Puff # Cross # May # Shiny Archie # Majin Maxie # Black Queen Winona # Steven Stone # Super Saiyan Wally # Mega Milotic Misc. # The Shiny Furfrou (Ramos) # Pksparkxx Dathottness # SmoothDude(77) # True Dark Ace # Your Buddy Brady (BongoBuddy61) # Pizzadudemanguy Fighting Game Community Members # Gootecks & Mike Ross # Justin Wong # Daigo Umehara Bronies & Pegasisters # Ink Rose # Dr. Wolf # Tommy Oliver (Bronycurious) # Vannamelon # Think Pink # Neigh Sayer Memes # Bush & Kerry (JibJab.com) # Shoop Da Woop # Retarded Horse # Nyan Cat # Keyboard Cat # Doge # Flying Spaghetti Monster (Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) # Sonic.EXE 'Lawlers' Text & Read Lawlers # WageGannon6 # Destruction to the 4th Wall # Smash Gamer (Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming91) # Lydia Prower # KCslicer17 # FighterGuy4 # Collaterale1 (John) # Lojo98 # MegaToon1234 # Sandvich33 (John Mitchell) # Cpend7 (Colin) # Bubbyaustin # GreenPunkEmoGirl (Zoe Hirashima) Main Lawlers # Chincherrinas # YTPGuy17 # AgentRockLuxary3 # SyafiqIqbalsAgito90 # Nostalgia Skapokon Lawl OC's # Rosa Anarchy # Fiona Blazela # Rico the Zombie # Fourth Wall Guy 'World Wrestling Entertainment' # The Miz # Wrath of the Sore Loser # Hulk Hogan # Shawn Michaels # Rey Mysterio # Triple H # CM Punk # Edge # Daniel Bryan # Booker T # Big Show # Kane # Alex Riley # Andre the Giant # Mark Henry # Swagger Soaring Eagle # Stephanie McMahon # Vince McMahon # WWE Ring 'Real Life' Asia # PSY # Psytastic Explosion # Bruce Lee # One Inch Punch # Funky Elevator # "Orange-Haired Girl in the Gangnam Style music-video" # Satoru Iwata # Masahiro Sakurai # Shigeru Miyamoto # Manny Pacquiao North & South America # Michael Bay # Nostalgiatard Destruction of Hope # Robin Williams # John de Lancie # Tara Strong # Chuck Norris # Floyd Mayweather Jr. # Reggie Fils-Aime # Barack Obama # Carlos Trejo # Jaime Maussan Europe # Stefan Löfven # Fredrik Reinfeldt # Kajsa Bergqvist # David Wise # The Beatles # Rowan Atkinson # Eduard Khil # Sergey Stepanov (Epic Sax Guy) # Sveriges Riksdag Stuff # Dreamy Alpacasso # Snickers # Frying Pan 'En Dag i Livet' # Dödis # Några Sista Ord # Freud Stream # Galaxy Streaming # Karl-Erik Nilsson # Mikaela Lövgren # Therese Andreasson # Carl-Ico Therium # Hanako Shironame # Cheval Caballo # Galaxy Stream # Sir. Deus Ex Machina 'Nintendo' Super Smash Bros. # Smash Ball # Assist Trophy # Home-Run Bat # Beam Sword # Fan # Ray Gun # Cracker Launcher # Steel Diver # Motion-Sensor Bomb # Bumper # Team Healer # Capsule # Crates # Barrels # Party Ball # Target (Break the Targets) # Platform (Board the Platforms) # Metal Mario # Fighting Wire Frames # Master Hand # Crazy Hand # Master Core # Tabuu # Battlefield # Final Destination Super Mario Bros. # Mario # Luigi # Peach # Bowser # Rosalina # Question Block # Super Mushroom # Fire Flower # Super Leaf # Starman # POW-Block # Metal Box # Poison Mushroom # Fire Bar # Bob-Omb # Freezie # Hothead # Green Shell # Spiny Shell # Kamikaze Koopa # Shy Guy # Bullet Bill # King Bob-Omb # Gobblegut # World Bowser Donkey Kong # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Dixie Kong # Lanky Kong # Tiny Kong # Chunky Kong # Candy Kong # Hammer # Spring # King K. Rool # Master Necky # Tiki Tong Legend of Zelda # Link # Princess Zelda # Princess Ruto # Lana # Cia # Fi # Zant # Deku Link # Goro Link # Zora Link # Kaepora Gaebora # Cucco # Bombshu # Bunny Hood # Deku Nut # Heart Container # Bongo Bongo # Koloktos Metroid # Samus Aran # Zero Suit Samus # Screw Attack # Ridley Yoshi # Yoshi # Super Scope Kirby's Dreamland # Kirby # Apples # Warp Star # Maxim Tomato # Star Rod # Parasol # Superspicy Curry # Dragoon # Arena Waddle Dee Star Fox # Fox Mccloud # Peppy Hare # Krystal # Smart Bomb Pokémon # Pikachu # Jigglypuff # Machoke # Golem # Muk # Kangaskhan # Magikarp # Vaporeon # Miltank # Sceptile # Torchic # Gardevoir # Claydol # Shelgon # Kricketot # Pachirisu # Magnezone # Rhyperior # Audino # Sawsbuck # Emolga # Haxorus # Genesect # Hoopa # Mega Kangaskhan # Mega Sceptile # Primal Kyogre # Primal Groudon # Mega Rayquaza # Primal Dialga # Mega Audino # Professor Oak # Erika # Skyla # Nurse Joy # Mirror B # Natural Harmonia Gropius # Zinnia Mother # Ness # Lucas # Franklin Badge # Giygas Kid Icarus # Pit # Palutena # Viridi # Ore Club # Drill Arm # Daybreak # X-Bomb Misc. # Chrom (Fire Emblem) # Anna (Fire Emblem) # Captain Falcon # 8-Bit Dog and Ducks # Reporter (Rhythm Heaven Fever) # Pitfall # Lip's Stick # Hocotate Ship # Unira 'Final Fantasy' # Chaos (Final Fantasy I) # Famed Mimic Gogo (Final Fantasy V) # Omega (Final Fantasy V) # Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) # Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) # Ultima Weapon (Final Fantasy VI) # Yiazmat (Final Fantasy XII) # Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) # Adamantoise (Final Fantasy XIII) # Mog (Final Fantasy XIII-2) # Bhunivelze (Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII) # Y'Sthola (Final Fantasy XIV) # Ceodore Harvey (Final Fantasy IV: The After Years) # Feral Chaos (Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy) 'Misc. Non-Nintendo Video Games' Capcom # Evil Ryu (Street Fighter ALPHA 2) # Yun Lee (Street Fighter III: New Generation) # Asura (Asura’s Wrath) # Steven Chapman (Dead Rising) Konami # Gergoth (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) # Legion (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) # Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) # Ryukotsuki (Getsu Fūma Den) Microsoft # Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark) # Rash (Battletoads) # Aganos (Killer Instinct (2013)) # Ender Reaper (Minecraft) Others # War (Darksiders) # Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Regime Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) # Decepticon Logo (Transformers (Famicon)) # NES Noah (Bible Adventures) # Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) # Bonnie (Five NIghts at Freddy's) # The Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings) # Modded Whale (Grand Theft Auto 5) 'Nintendo Unofficial Randomness' Super Mario Bros. # Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) # Mama Luigi # Weegee (Mario is Missing) Pokémon # Plush Pichu (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) # Jiggly (Moemon) # Ass Kicker (CD-I Pokémon Tournament) The Legend of Zelda # Lonk (Mii Plaza) # CD-I Zelda (Zelda CD-I) # Morshu (Link: The Faces of Evil) Misc. # Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto # Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) 'Misc. Media' Disney # Pride Rock (The Lion King) # Rapunzel (Tangled) # Elsa (Frozen) # Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) # Friar Tuck (Robin Hood (1973)) # Julius (Runaway Brain) Teletubbies # Noo-Noo # The Baby Sun Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # 80's Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) # Cementman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Others # Wage (Ugly Dolls) # Minty (My Little Pony: Generation 3) # Therizinosaurus (Walikng with Dinosaurs) # L. A. Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) # L. A. Optimus Prime (Transformers (2007)) Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Trophy Library Category:Menu Modes Category:Collectibles Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Items Category:Special Category:Terms Category:ARC's Pony Headcanons Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DuckTales Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:BraveStarr Category:Sesame Street Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:Sailor Moon Category:Attack on Titan Category:Medaka Box Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Incredibles Category:Star Wars Category:George of the Jungle Category:Harry Potter Category:Star Trek Category:Friday the 13th Category:Predator Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Shrek Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:The Plank Category:Flatworld Category:Alien Planet Category:Happy Days Category:Marvel Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Watchmen Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Soul Calibur Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Guilty Gear Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Senran Kagura Category:Metal Slug Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Freedom Planet Category:Happy Wheels Category:World of Warcraft Category:Button's Adventures Category:Fluffle Puff Tales Category:Equestria Stories: Find Yourself Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:The Frollo Show Category:YouTube Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Real Life Category:En Dag i Livet Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Yoshi's Island Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:Star Fox Category:Pokémon Category:Kid Icarus Category:Final Fantasy Category:Teletubbies Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:World of Lawl